(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to simulators for testing equipment. More particularly the inventive device simulates radar signals for the testing of Submarine Direction Finding Systems in the field.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Accurate testing of Submarine Periscope Direction Finding equipment has previously involved large pieces of equipment that are impractical to use on or near the sail of a submarine. Most available equipment provide simulation of the radar main lobe only. Known simulators that do provide main lobe and side lobe generation are large digitally controlled systems with large keyboard and cathode ray tube monitors. These simulators can only be set up for laboratory testing.